You Are Loved
by FayeD
Summary: Paul has grown up all his life feeling unloved and not caring about any girl, until he imprints upon a certain girl that shows him that he is loved. Rated M for Coarse Language. One Shot


**A/N - Hey fanfictioneers I am back yet again with a one shot for Paul/Rachel I know what's with the one shots, still trying to figure out a good story but if you have suggestions please I am all ears but enjoy You Are Loved. - FayeD**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT own any of the Twilight Saga characters  
**

* * *

PPOV

As I got up from my slumber next to the pretty woman I think her name was Amber or whatever I couldn't bring myself to go for her I mean she was pretty but I don't think I would love her properly or she wouldn't love me properly. When I got dressed Amber came up behind me kissing my neck.

"Aww Paul come back to bed." She moaned

"Sorry gotta jet, I have to go for my weekend jog." I smirked

"You'll call me right." She asked rubbing circled on my back

"Sure, sure."

After my clothes back I walked out of Amber's apartment I got in my car and drove away not looking back, when I got to my house my dad was in the kitchen drinking his morning whiskey. When I walked I headed for the fridge

"Where were you?" He asked

"Who gives a fuck." I spat

"I do as your father it is my duty to look after you." He said

"Bull fucking shit, you spent all your fucking time fucking and beating up mom and beating me up that because of you she fucking left."

"I'm trying to change for you son, I want to be here for you."

I slammed the fridge door making it shake

"I'm done here, you can feed me all this bull shit but it won't bring mom back." I said going to my room and slamming the door locking it. I wiped my eyes to stop the tears I changed into my shorts and put a muscle shirt on opend my window and jumped out running towards the beach. If my old man was trying to show that he cared, he had a shitty way of showing it.

When I got to the beach I saw a bunch of babes sun tanning they were gorgeous as fuck I would definitely like to be seen with them all of a sudden I ran into someone.

"Hey watch where you're-

I stopped and once I looked into her eyes and couldn't look away she was beautiful the only woman I saw on this beach she was the only one holding me from floating up. She blushed and I smiled she did too. She looked oddly familiar

"Sorry, this book is just such a reader I couldn't help myself." She blushed

"No it's okay, have we met before." I said

"No but I'm moving back to LaPush, its Rachel."

Rachel! As in Rachel Black! Shit I am screwed Jake is going to have my head."

"Well I gotta run but here give me your hand." She said

She took out a pen from her pocket and wrote her cell number on my hand

"Call me." She smiled

"Yeah, definitely." I smiled "And its Paul."

"See you around Paul."

She walked passed me looking and blushed looking away I ran passed the beach back home. That night I paced back and forth waiting for right time to call I didn't know why I was so nervous this never happened with any girl I tried to woo. The hell with it. I dialed and waiting then someone picked up.

"Hello." Shit it was Jake

"Uh hello is Rachel there." I tried hiding my voice

"Paul I know its you, but l swear to god if you hurt my sister I will kill you."

"It's not like that, I imprinted on her." I said

"What?!" He roared

"I couldn't help it."

"Jacob give me the phone." She said her voice like a beautiful song

"Hello Paul?" She asked

"Yeah, hey sorry was that a bad time ."

"No, sorry about my brother anyway how are you."

"I'm good how are you?" I asked nervously

"Great, I mean I met you and I feel like you're the right guy."

"I'm not most of my friends say I'm short-tempered and the biggest nuisance even my own old man can't stand me."

"Oh Paul, do you want to talk about it." She asked

That night we talked until we both fell asleep this girl was an eye opener she said

"You are loved even though people don't like showing it."

"Rachel." I whispered

I heard her yawn the cutest yawn

"Hi Paul how was your sleep?

"Great thanks to you." I smiled

"Well you are loved Paul."

"Could you love me?"

"Yeah I would." She said as she stood in front of my door

"You're here." I smiled

"Yeah Jake told me that he knows and I asked him to take me here and he did."

"I didn't know he cared."

"When it comes to me he does." She smiled

She sat beside me and we talked more and more eventually night fell and she slept in my arms I stroked her hair and she gripped onto my arm.

"I love you Paul." She sighed I smiled and kissed her forehead

She was right she loved me more than I knew

5 years later

"Paul are you ready to go to Jacob's and Leah's wedding?!" She yelled

"Hold on, I'm almost done with Oliver." I called

I dressed our son and I heard Rachel come in smiling

"Aww he looks adorable." She gushed

"Hey, what about the best man himself." I grinned

"You look hot." She smiled slyly kissing me "Now let's go."

"Yes ma'am."

We drove to the beach seeing everyone checking over each other I met up with the guys

"Hey its Mr. Softy." Quil joked

"Hey Paul." Jacob said "How's Rach."

"Pregnancy's a bitch but she isn't complaining. " I smiled

"Thank's for taking care of her." He smiled

I bro hugged him and he did it back

Rachel was right I am loved as long as I had family to back me up.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reading stayed tuned for more - FayeD **


End file.
